1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tractor hitches, and more particularly to an auxiliary member to which one or more hitch balls are mounted so as to provide a more versatile hitch for trailers of different tow weights. The hitch bar is mounted between two hydraulically controlled arms behind a tractor which can be raised to accommodate the mounting of trailers of different hitch heights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, tractors are mounted with a bar to which implements may be attached for agricultural use etc. Such bars do not allow the attachment of regular ball hitches as they only provide means for attaching round shafts to which ball hitches cannot be fitted due to the rotation of the shafts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,236 to Staude discloses a three-point hitch for a tractor on which an attachment can be mounted and has its lower links pivotally connected to the tractor at the tractor side and actuated by hydraulic cylinders in mounts on a hitch bracket. The upper link can be a piston-and cylinder arrangement pivotally connected to the hitch bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 341,810 to Cordia discloses a three point tow bar hitch with a single hitch ball. The tow bar is suspended between two side rails and includes a vertical attachment to an operating rod.
U.S. Pat. No. Des 415,725 to Wyant discloses a single rod with a rotatable plate having four different sized ball hitches mounted on the plate. The plate is held in position by a vertical rod secured by a cotter pin.
The present invention can be fitted to the lower links which are pivotally connected to the tractor because it contains two yolks which straddle the control arms preventing rotation of the hitch bar. The invention is therefor an adapter which can be retrofitted to a normal tractor without having to modify hydraulic gear or the attachment arms of the tractor.